Shinhoshigan
by Tokikohime
Summary: Naruto, our loved hero, unlocked something very powerful. there are dark tides on the horizon, but no one can see them. What will be in these tides, and how will Naruto face off against some of the strongest? R
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was surprised. He had a new doujutsu, one never before seen. It looked like a golden star, in a black void. His entire eye was black, and the Golden Star was the pupil. Around the star, were four more golden tomoe, forming a cross. He knew very little of this doujutsu, other than it made learning jutsu easier if it had an element, like the Fireball or Water Bullet.

He had been training in many jutsu ever since he unlocked the eye, taking only enough breaks to be able to train correctly and fully. The Hokage did not know of his doujutsu, yet. So Naruto had managed to steal several jutsu. But he had also mastered all of the jutsu he learned. So he was standing before the Hokage now, waiting.

"Alright Naruto, why are you here so early? Usually, you would wait till next month to see me."

"It's quite simple really, old man. I unlocked something cool! I've used it to master several jutsu I saw some low level ninja trying to use, and even some higher jutsu, C rank I believe. I was wondering, can I use this to get an edge? It's a doujutsu, see?" Naruto quickly activated his eyes, being quite proficient in activating them. The Hokage gasped at the sight of the new doujutsu. He knew it could serve his village well, but he also knew it was risky ground. He had this guy feeling that the doujutsu would not be transferred to children.

"Naruto, an impressive doujutsu at best. It's slightly hypnotic. So tell me, what is it's name?"

"The Truth Star Eye. Or the Shinhoshigan."

"An interesting name. Do you know what it does?"

"I can master any elemental jutsu with ease, cancel hostile ninjutsu, copy ninjutsu, and hypnotize people. Several of the effects require me to place chakra in my eyes and release it like a cannon. Or bow and arrow. It also allows me to lock onto movement easier, and I have a feeling it would make Archery easier. My eyesight is also naturally improved. It seems my chakra control gets better as long as I practice using elemental ninjutsu."

"I see. There may be downsides, do you know of any?"

"Keeping it active for to long hurts, but it seems that if I push myself, I can keep it active the next time around. So in principal, if I endure the pain, I'll be able to use it longer, when I no longer can endure the pain of keeping it active."

"You also seem to be more mature, and you changed your attire."

"By force of course, the merchant didn't wish to serve a true demon. He met one yesterday." Naruto had indeed changed attire. Ever since he learned the Kage Bunshin jutsu, he had been secretly studying in the library. He had also made a change in attire, and now wore a black trench coat, with red waves of the bottom. The wave tips looked like fox tails. He had deep blue, almost black, camo cargo pants, combat boots, and a muscle shirt. He had his hair tied up by something other than goggles for once. A blue head band, with a star in the middle. It was obviously not a headband from a village, due to there being no metal. Two smaller stars were also beside the larger one.

Not only his attire changed though. The more he learned, the more he adapted and grew. He was now a lot smarter, and avoided the same things multiple times when possible. He trained physically more than he trained his jutsu, not needing to train his jutsu often. In the end, he was better off.

"Well, that's all I came for. You probably wish to reveal my doujutsu, but please don't. I'll only use it when I need it, I refuse to become like the Uchiha did. They lost because they were to reliant on their eyes." Naruto had deactivated his doujutsu, while he spoke. He turned and left, being more silent than he had ever been. He returned to being the blond idiot, wearing his orange jumpsuit o keep up the mask. However, when Mizuki tried to trick him, something else happened. He showed up in his 'normal' attire, not the jumpsuit. He was glaring daggers at the chunin, that had just impaled Iruka with a shuriken. Mizuki threw several more shuriken, that had explosive notes on them. Naruto pushed Iruka out of the way, and the chunin was saved form the explosion. Naruto then walked up to Mizuki. The chunin then revealed the 'truth' about the Kyuubi. Naruto only laughed.

"Wha-what are you laughing about, demon!"

"A demon am I? Maybe, but no more than the Uchiha or Hyuuga. After all, they have something you don't. Their demons to, they aren't humans. Look at yourself." Mizuki found himself doing so, locked in a hypnotic trance. "Your the picture of a 'perfect' human. Tell me, do you have a doujutsu like the legendary Sharingan or Byakugan?"

"No." was the firm reply from the hypnotized chunin.

"If you lack a bloodline, take a kunai to your throat, and send it in without mercy. I'll take that as a answer, not any words." Mizuki did just that, and broke out of the trance just as he died, choking on his own blood. Naruto deactivated his Doujutsu before Mizuki could see it. No one could explain what happened that night, other than Naruto, who told the Hokage in secret. Naruto was promoted to genin, and secretly ranked 'special genin'. He was placed on team seven, and told to arrive just five minutes before Kakashi would. Naruto did just that, shocking the team he was on, since he arrived at the same time Kakashi did, or so it seemed to them.

After the introductions, in which Naruto lied almost completely, the true genin test was announced. Naruto decided to play along with his team.

_**I'm gonna skip to the wave mission now, in fact, i'll be skipping to the point when Zabuza throws his blade at the team. Please assume that everything happened much like canon up until this point. This point I'm writing at now is a turning point. Please, enjoy the rest in Chapter 2. **_

_** Rate and Review, it will help me decide whether to continue this story. Also, inform me if you want Haku and Zabuza to survive and/or join Naruto. And yes, Naruto will be having some clan power, known only to the Hokage at first. So, Rate and Review if you want this story continued. Flames also welcome. Please, be informative! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto heard the blade coming, and he knew Kakashi heard it coming as well. He quickly ducked, pulling his client with him. Kakashi pulled the other two down, and the blade missed them by a near fraction of a second. Zabuza glared at the one who ducked first, Naruto.

"So, you aren't a push over huh?"

"I trained longer and harder than most, just for survival Zabuza-san. For me, Konoha is like the former Mist graduation exam daily. It's absolute hell."

"I doubt that kid, your still green."

"Indeed I am, I lack the needed experience to survive. But, I do have the power to outrank even you, which I know is something."

"Oh really? Let's see that!" Zabuza flew at Naruto but Kakashi intercepted. Zabuza was sent flying back by a vicious mid air spinning kick. Zabuza landed on his feet, and quickly dodged the shuriken Naruto and Sasuke threw. He noticed Sasuke glare at Naruto while Naruto quickly followed up with a water bullet jutsu. Zabuza simply sliced the jutsu in half. Naruto smirked, and Zabuza frowned. Where was Kakashi? Then he heard the birds, the chirping birds. It sounded like there were over a thousand birds, directly behind him. He leapt into the air at the last second, giving Kakashi no time to follow. While in mid air, he lunched his own water bullet at Kakashi. The water bullet hit, and Kakashi was shocked by his own jutsu. Zabuza flipped in mid air to dodge the extra shuriken, most likely thrown by the Uchiha. He knew this team was good, but only one member wasn't attacking. He quickly created three clones, sending one at the group, and using the other two as shields while he landed. A smart plan that saved his life from two fireballs.

Zabuza was impressed. This team worked well together. However, something seemed off. These jutsu form the blond were obviously mastered, meaning they took little energy, and packed more of a punch then a the jutsu without mastery. Something was off to, it felt like the blond was holding back, something bad to do in a real battle. Zabuza had no more time to think as his clones were dispelled and a mist rolled in. he heard Kakashi charging with another chidori at the ready, and he side stepped to dodge. He found himself standing on water. He knew something was gonna happen, and it would not be good. However, Zabuza was hit by senbon, in the neck. He was taken away by a hunter nin, and Naruto knew something was up. That hunter nin had a bloodline, and the mask read Kiri. Kiri did not support bloodlines. However, before he could figure it out, Kakashi fell unconscious.

"I'll carry Kakashi, we need to move to get to Tazuna-san's home."

"Why should we listen to some demon who has no power?" asked Sakura. She was sent a glare as Naruto walked away carrying Kakashi.

"Give me your power dobe."

"No."

"I said give me your power!"

"The mission is top priority right now."

"You will give me your power, eventually."

"Only because the council loves kissing your butt. Even then, I doubt you can gain the mastery over my power, I doubt you'll even survive the infusion."

"Infusion?" Sakura was confused.

"I'm a demon right? That means I have Youkai instead of chakra. Youkai is poisonous to humans." The team only nodded, and continued on. After Kakashi woke up, it was revealed that Zabuza was indeed still alive, and even had an apprentice.

"How is he still alive sensei?" asked Sakura, acting cute before her Sasuke-kun.

"The hunter ninja used senbon, something not often used for killing, but used in meical fields. She most likely put him in a false death state." was Kakashi's reply. He glared at Naruto, believing that the village demon had somehow corrupted his chakra. Naruto simply turned and left, but he was stopped at the door by Sasuke's voice.

"Where are you going dobe?"

"To train. Alone. Good day." Naruto left the door, vanishing before anyone could go after him. Sasuke growled. He turned to Hatake.

"I want you to make him teach me everything he knows. If he has a bloodline, I want it for me to use, then I want him dead. He will be of no more worth then." Kakashi only nodded in understanding, while Sakura had hearts in her eyes.

Out in the field, Naruto was passed out. He hadn't returned to the house for days, training without mercy. He gave himself very little rest time, not trusting his team mates. However, he could sense someone approaching his sleeping form. He woke up as they were about to shake him awake. He stared at the girl before him.

"And you are? My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh! My name is Haku."

"Haku huh? So, how's Zabuza doing?"

"What? Who's Zabuza?"

"I can tell your his apprentice, hunter-san. It's your scent. You should avoid herbal shampoo. I have a scroll for him, and don't worry about traps, I can't figure out how to set one on a scroll. I's from the Hokage himself, I have not read it yet. The Hokage also wishes to have a reply. Here's the scroll." Naruto handed Haku the scroll, and got up to start leaving. He stopped though, and thought for a second. He quickly created a clone, and told him to help her in anyway it could. Then he left, with a good luck and wave.

Kakashi was beyond pissed. Here before him was an obviously stronger Naruto. It wasn't right that the demon was getting stronger. He glared at the demon, wishing it would just die. So did the rest of the team. Naruto ignored them though, heading out tot he bridge to wait for Tazuna. After a couple days, Inari decided to speak.

"Why do you bother? Your all just going to die!"

"Kid, I live a hard life. If I chose not to fight I would be dead. And so would your gramps here."

"What do you know about a hard life? You are probably pampered in Konoha!"

"If I was pampered there, I would be a lot more loyal, like the Uchiha. But no, I'm nearly killed daily. They burn me, they hate me. They even starve me. Tell me, do you know how long it's been since I ever had a good meal since before this mission? Never. I always ate out of the garbage. It's you who is pampered. Tell me, do you know at least one of your parents?"

"So what if I do? You have loving parents!"

"I don't even know my parents. Every adult in the village, including my so called 'sensei', thinks it fair to ignore me, to try and kill me daily, and to find some way to make my life hell. If it wasn't for foolish ninja of Konoha, I would be powerless and without ability to fight. Instead, they openly used their styles, and techniques, and skills against me."

"You lie, so shut up demon! Konoha is paradise!" shouted Sakura.

"Konoha is the home to true demons. It is Hell." with that, Naruto left. He avoided the family, and even met up with both Zabuza and Haku. He was surprised when they found him.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't be sleeping there, gravity might kick in." Shouted Zabuza.

"I'm not asleep, Zabuza-san. O, what is your reply to what ever the Hokage asked?"

"I'll help. Gato back stabbed me, so I have a few mercenaries behind me. Think you can take care of that?"

"Simple enough. But I have the perfect idea. Let's set a true trap, the bloodiest one we can." Zabuza smirked while Haku paled. Naruto had a devil's grin on his face. After about fifteen minutes, the trap was set. The fools, I mean mercenaries, fell right into it. Zabuza, Naruto, and Haku watched in fascination as team seven watched the carnage. Sakura paled, wondering who set such a trap up. Kakashi was horrified at the sight. Sasuke was once again scared. Then Naruto appeared, using some foreign jutsu. White mist flooded into his outstretched arm. He turned to his team before smirking, seeing their expressions. He walked up to the team, leaving Zabuza and Haku to flee in peace. After he got his team on track, through punching Hatake in the arm to wake him up from his shock, he walked back to the house with his team. He looked at the sky before walking in, one thought going through his mind.

'_Tomorrow, the battle begins._'


	3. Update!

Sorry guys, but this isn't a true chapter. I'll remove this, or try to, later. I'm currently updating using my friends computer, due to mine being down. Got heavily raided by a real army of viruses. So i'm here to inform you that I will not be updating for a while, just until my dad gets his next tax return, or I get a job to pay for a new computer. It will take a while, but I will try to update when more comes up. Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read.


	4. Update 2

Just a small update guys and gals. I may be getting my new computer soon, so I don;t have to only update rarely. Bad news comes to though. I may be kicked outa school cause i'm literally going insane during school. It's nothing like stress or boredom, my personality is just being affected by contant anger. I also like a girl, but my affections for her are quickly fading. Life just tries to screw you over at the most inconvient times. If anyone wants to give me ideas for the next part of the story, polease email mne at my normal email,. Which is as follows;

there you go. Good luck with your lives and such.


End file.
